Kissing You
by the shy writer 4221
Summary: 10 one shots of Mary and Seto fluff. Based on 10 prompts from Red Chrysanthemum by winterhats. Rated T or K
1. Good Morning

**This got a bit longer than I expected...Anyways, just a 10 prompt thing I found in another KagePro fan fic. I'll probably finish before the summer ends...Anyways, here's prompt 1!**

 **Good Morning**

Mary's eyes flutter open a little. They fully opened due to the shock of seeing Seto right next to her. She suddenly felt something tighten against her back and now she was right up against his chest.

It isn't toned or muscular or anything, but she doesn't really mind...Wait, no! She shouldn't be thinking about that right now! _W-when did Seto-_ Before she could finish her thought, she feels Seto's arms start to move. _H-he's waking up!_

Mary, unsure of what to do, just closes her eyes. Pretending to be asleep still. Seto opens his eyes and looks down at the girl snuggled right up against him. He smiles softly and tenderly at her sleeping soundly.

He is also unsure of what to do. He doesn't want to get up, otherwise he might wake up Mary. _Oh well! I can just happily recall how we ended up like this!_

 _H-how did we end up like this!? I need to try to remember!_

 ** _Last night..._**

"Why isn't Seto home yet?" Mary wonders aloud. She's sitting on the soft couch sipping a cup of tea. Waiting for Seto to come home from work. She's alone, since everyone else went home or to their room.

"Mary? Your still waiting for Seto?" she's surprised to hear Kido's voice from behind her. Kido's hair is a bit messy, and her eyes have dark circles under them.

"Y-yes I am. Um...why did you wake up?" asks Mary in a barely audible voice.

"Never went to sleep. I'm worried about that guy...Tch, he never tells us when he has late shifts like this. Makes me worry he's been kidnapped for one reason or another." answers Kido. She instantly regrets what she says though when she sees Mary's terrified face.

"K-k-kidnapped!?" exclaims Mary.

"Crap! Um, no! I'm, uh, I'm sure he hasn't been kidnapped. Or anything else that bad! He's just...a bit late. We shouldn't worry about it. Both of us should just get to bed." says Kido. Mary nervously nods.

"O-ok...you can go to sleep. I'll wait a little longer." says Mary, sounding a little calmer.

"Are you sure? You won't scare yourself or anything?" asks Kido cautiously.

"I won't. D-don't worry." Mary tries to say with as much confidence as she can.

"Ok then. Good night!" says Kido before she goes back to her room. Mary waves a little then goes back to silently waiting for him to come home.

As time passes by, her eyelids grow heavier and heavier. By about 2:00, she gives up on staying awake. Just as she falls asleep, the door opens.

Seto's surprised to see Mary fast asleep on the couch. He quietly walks over to her.

"Welcome home..." she murmurs in her sleep. Seto smiles softly down at her. He tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry Mary. I forgot to tell you I'm doing the late shift again...I'll make it up to you one day." he whispers, trying not to wake her up. He picks her up princess style, and carries her to his room. He sets her down gently on his bed. He finds a way to get the covers over both of them.

He checks if she was awakened by anything, when he sees she's still asleep, he kisses her on the forehead. He's surprised to see her smiling in her sleep, but that just causes him to smile.

"Good night, Mary." he says before he closes his eyes.

 _ **Now**_

 _I fell asleep...then...d-did Seto carry me here!? B-but how!? And-_

"Mary-chan, you're blushing! I know you're awake!" Seto says in a cheery tone. Mary's eyes open immediately. She's surprised to see Seto's face so close to her.

"U-uwah!" before she can say anything else, he quickly kisses her.

"W-w-wha!? U-um!"

"That was a good morning kiss! Would you like another one?" he asks happily. Her face is as red as her eyes right now. She looks down before replying, too embarrassed to say it to his face.

"U-um...y-yes please..." she says quietly. He grins.

"Ok! This time might not be as short though."

"W-wait, w-wha-" she gets cut off once again by Seto's lips. This time, the kiss lasts at least 10 seconds. It would've been longer, if Seto didn't know what Mary's limits are at 9 in the morning.

"C-can we g-get out of bed now?" asks Mary. She can barely get that sentence out after two kisses in one morning.

"Sure we can! Just have to hold my hand!" he says. It surprises him how fast he feels their hands intertwine. _Heh, maybe she's getting a little more comfortable with intimacy..._ _I hope so. Then, I wouldn't have to hold back_ as _much._

 **That was fun to write! Other than this, I only have one other KagePro fan fic I plan on writing. Check out my profile to read what that one will be about. That's it for now! R &R!**


	2. Surprised

**Hi! It's been so long! I know, yet again, I broke my update promise. I'll try not to make too huge promises considering how much I got on my plate this school year. Anyways, sorry if some sentences in here are badly worded, it'd be nice to know how I can improve grammatically in the reviews. Also, oh. My. God. I tried so hard not to use the word "surprised" in this and was unsuccessful. TAT I probably could've used a thesaurus, but too lazy.**

 **Review replies**

 **Since there's only two, (and it's kinda late on a school night right now...) I'll just make a general reply to both of you.  
** **Thank you so much! When I saw I got reviews in my e-mail I was so happy and it made me want to write even more! Thanks for patiently waiting for this next one shot and hopefully, it's satisfying. ^^ (and hopefully, my smiley face emoticon shows up)**

 **Onto the next prompt!**

 **Surprised**

It was the one day of the month she went back to her old house. The others in the Dan chose to respect her privacy and only go with her if she asked.

Each and every single time, she would just stand outside the wooden door. Letting a soft breeze of nostalgia hit her, as she remembers how she spent almost all 140 years of her life here. In this small house in the middle of the woods.

She remembers how she had to watch her mother die, bleeding and weak, right in front of her. She remembers how she spent the next 70 or so years alone in this house, dreaming of traveling farther than the outside perimeter of this small house. All of these memories flood back into her mind, she starts to tremble.

As more memories swirl around, her trembling starts to cease. She starts to remember that bright summer day, that pure white sweatshirt he wore. His kind, warm smile, making all of her fear go away.

 _"If you look into my eyes...st-stone..." her voice faded away, scared of what she might do to this stranger or what he might do to her. She wanted to run away when she heard him start to walk towards her, but she was too scared to move a single muscle._

 _"I've been living afraid as well, afraid I'd turn into stone..." she heard him stop walking, his voice seemed closer, "But wouldn't the world be so much better without that fear?" he says kindly. She feels him pat her on the head, she cries even more at the warmth of his hand and this new feeling of a stranger's kindness._

With this memory, and the memories of the Dan after that, she relaxes. Confidence slowly builds inside her to step foot in the house. Even though she's gone through this process so many times, she still feels proud of herself. As more thoughts, images, and memories of that boy who saved her reach the surface of her mind, she puts her hand on the door knob and opens the door.

She's immediately confused. Everything looks so clean! It's usually so dusty when she comes to clean up. Everything was so...organized. All the books were on the book shelf, her bed was made much more uniformly than she had ever made it, even the flowers she usually needs to replace in the vase seem to sparkle! _I didn't clean this place so thoroughly last month, right?_ _...D-did my mother's ghost come!?_

Suddenly, a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"U-uwaa!" she screams, surprised. A familiar voice chuckles.

"Guess who!" the voice says. She's too frazzled at the sudden appearance of another living being to think clearly.

"U-um, I-I don't know? W-what are you doing here?" she says a little scared. The hands immediately lift off. She turns around, relief overwhelms her as she sees her savior from about a decade ago.

"Sorry Mary! I probably should've known better than to do that out of the blue..." he says, a bit embarrassed. She can't help but giggle a little at his cute red face.

"I-it's alright! But, Seto, did you do this? Did you clean my house?" asks Mary, gaining a little more confidence. A proud smile spread across Seto's face.

"Yep! I came early this morning!" he says.

"But, didn't you have work today!? You didn't have to do this..." Mary's voice fades, feeling guilty that he took time off from all his part time jobs.

"No no! I wanted to do this. It's fine! I worked it out with the managers. Besides, I figured, it's lonely to come back to this place. Um...in fact..." his voice fades away, trying to hide his embarrassment with his next request.

"In fact?" asks Mary, in his eyes, her red eyes gleamed beautifully in curiosity.

"Well, I was thinking, well more like, I've thought this for awhile... Um, you should tell me when you plan on coming back to this place." he says hurriedly. He only needs to see her expression to know her next question is 'why?', "At first, you said you were fine on your own, so I thought it'd be nice to give you privacy. But, a few months ago, I realized, it must be lonely and pretty hard to come back to a place with so many memories. I never want you to feel alone, so, just tell me and I'll be by your side!"

They both stand there, on the wood floor by the also wood table with sun rays beaming down through the window. Seto has his eyes closed tightly, he'd done that to calm his nerves when he said what he just said. He starts to open them, then in an instant, they're wide open when he feels a soft warmth against his lips. Mary had jumped forward and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. It takes him by surprise, so he ends up falling backwards. This causes them to bonk heads when they hit the ground.

"Ow...M-Mary! Are you ok?" says Seto. She rubs her forehead a little.

"My teeth hurt...Oh! Um, I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have done...um, _that_ so suddenly." she says quickly leaping backwards off his lap. "I-I kinda just did it without really thinking...I-" Seto cuts her off.

"It's ok, I enjoyed it."

"W-wha!?" she gets cut off yet again.

 **That fluff though. Anyway, so even though it's short, I hope it still makes up for the updating time gap. I'll try updating one more chapter by...crap, I don't know. I'll have to do this after I post two more chapters on my other, rather popular fan fic. Hope you enjoyed reading this! R &R!**


End file.
